1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to guard rings to protect semiconductor devices. More specific implementations involve using guard rings in cascode devices.
2. Background
Conventionally, gallium nitride (GaN) devices are used in high power/high frequency applications. These devices include source, drain, and gate regions where the source and drain regions are often arranged in an interdigitated fashion.